


Falling

by umbralillium



Series: February Ficlet Challenge fics [6]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:41:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22780411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/umbralillium/pseuds/umbralillium
Summary: Even Captain America falls sometimes.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Steve Rogers
Series: February Ficlet Challenge fics [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1622959
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6
Collections: February Ficlet Challenge 2020





	Falling

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the February Ficlet Challenge 2020 prompt: Role Reversal

“I had him on the ropes,” Bucky said, panting as he and Steve stood over the last Hydra goon.

“I know you did,” Steve placated.

Before Bucky could make a snappy reply, the car door slid open again, revealing another goon, this one with a big fucking gun. Years of habit had him placing himself in front of Steve just as the goon shot at them. Bucky cried out as the bolt caught him in the ribs and fell to the deck from the kickback and pain.

Distantly, he heard Steve cry out for him seconds before another shot from the goon echoed through the car, followed by the screech of sheared metal and a blast of cold air blew through the train car.

“Shoot him again!” a sourceless voice yelled. The words had Bucky’s eyes popping open.

The goon obeyed. The shot hit the shield dead-on, sending Steve flying backwards through the giant fucking hole in the train car, his shield knocked from his hand into the snowy abyss below.

“No!” Bucky yelled, grabbing a gun from the floor and shooting the goon square between the eyes. Bucky didn’t even watch him fall, he just pushed himself to his feet, wincing at his broken ribs, and stumbled over to the gash in the train car wall.

“Steve!” he called, spotting him clinging to a ragged piece of railing that was barely holding onto the sheared wall. Steve was trying to pull himself up, but his boots kept slipping. The railing groaned under Steve’s weight. Bucky reached for him. “Take my hand!”

Steve braced his feet as well as he could and let go with his right hand, reaching for Bucky.

His feet slipped.

He stretched desperately for Bucky.

The railing gave way.

Steve fell.

Twin yells of denial echoed through the canyon.

Bucky fell to the floor, staring out the hole, hand still reaching, the ghost of Steve’s fingertips fading in the cold. “No.”


End file.
